Starlife
by Em Phantom
Summary: Danny Phantom Hannah Montana Crossover. Post PP. After the Disasteroid hits, the Fenton parents send Danny and Jazz to their college friend in Malibu to escape the press. Now Fame And Infamy by Hordak's Pupil.
1. Chapter 1

**I totally know i don't have much time for new stories, but I have this written out through chapter 7 so I think I'm good. I hope you enjoy this, because this is my second attempt at a Danny Phantom Hannah Montana crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Hannah Montana. I wish I did though.**

**And now enjoy chapter one.**

* * *

"BRING!" went the bell at Casper High School in Amity Park. That was the signal for the end of the school day. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley walked from Mr. Lancer's English class and to their lockers across the hall. They ignored their gaping classmates like usual.

"So, Danny, got any plans for the weekend?" asked Sam.

"Maybe we'll play a little DOOMED, fight some ghosts," suggested Tucker. "Help me with my work?" he added hopefully, causing Sam to playfully hit him.

"Tuck, we do that every day," said Danny, rolling his eyes. "And don't even think about getting us to help you. I have my own work for this town."

"Which is exactly why I know we're gonna be doing it this weekend," said Tucker with a grin. He took out his PDA and opened it to the Ghost Files. "But according to our files, no ghost has escaped since the Box Ghost came during second period."

The trio packed their backpacks and put them on, closing their lockers and spinning the locks. "So, want to go to Nasty Burger and then my place to see a movie?" asked Sam as they left the building.

"I'm in," said Tucker.

"Sorry, can't," said Danny. "Mom and Dad wanted to talk to me and Jazz about something. I'll fill you in tonight, kay?"

"Sure; later dude," said Tucker.

"Oh, and you might want to take this so you can empty it into the portal," said Sam, handing her best friend turned boyfriend the trusty thermos that they used to trap ghosts in. "Catch you later, Hero," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm going ghost!" called Danny, and he allowed the rings of energy to from around his waist, transforming him into his ghost half, Danny Phantom: savior of the world. "Bye guys!" With that, he kissed Sam on the lips, and then flew off towards Fentonworks.

He smiled upon seeing Jazz exiting her car and walking to the front porch, and then yelling at some reporter sitting on the doorstep. Danny went intangible and floated through the building, landing in the basement where he transformed back to human form. "Hey Mom, hey Dad," said Danny, taking out the thermos and walking over to the portal.

"Hi Danny!" boomed his father Jack. "Fight any ghosts today?"

"Just the Box Ghost during second period," said Danny as he released the pest into the other realm. Once done, he put the device back in his backpack.

Jazz came down the stairs at that moment; an extremely annoyed look on her face. "More reporters," she explained. "I mean, it's been a month already! Can't they just leave us alone?"

"That's what we're discussing with you actually," said Maddie. "Jack and I have decided it best that you stay with a friend of ours from college for a while."

"Nothing like Vlad, right?" asked Danny nervously.

"No, I'm talking about Robby Ray Stewart, the famous singer," said Maddie. "He lives all the way across the country, in California, so they'll be less people who will recognize you guys. Or at least Jazz."

"Thanks Mom," said Danny, rolling his eyes.

"It's not our fault you're easily recognizable," said Jazz. "Besides, you can always go invisible or intangible to get away. I can't."

"Your sister does have a point Danny," said Jack. "This is why only you and Jazz are going. It'll be far too easy to recognize you if Sam or Tucker are there too."

"What about the ghosts though?" protested Danny.

"Danny, didn't you say you were splitting up patrol times with the Red Huntress person?" asked Maddie. "You just need to go tell her about the situation, and she'll take care of it till things die down."

"For your sake, I hope that happens soon," said Danny.

"Anyway, kids, go pack, cause your plane leaves tomorrow morning," said Maddie. "And Rob knows your coming, so it won't be a big surprise."

Danny grabbed a hold of his sister and phased them upstairs into the hallway outside their rooms. "I need to hurry, so I can tell Sam and Tuck the news," said Danny.

"Good luck," said Jazz. "I need to decide what books to bring!"

"And I wish you luck with that," said Danny. They both parted and entered their respective rooms. Each spent a good six hours packing the majority of all the clothes they had, including a few of their trademark outfits. Jazz put about ten psychology books on top of her clothes, and also her laptop. She reached under her bed to find her ghost weapons, and packed her usual, which included: two ecto-guns, the Fenton Peeler, a Specter Deflector, Fenton Phones, and a Fenton Thermos. Once satisfied she had everything she'd need, Jazz quickly stuffed Bearburt Einstein into the hidden pocket of her duffle. She put her special Danny Phantom plushy that her brother hated next to it.

After Danny packed his clothes, he gathered all of his Fenton Weapons, which included: several ecto-guns, three Jack-a-9-Tails, Fenton Finder, the Ghost Gabber (in case Wulf came), several Specter Deflectors (in case his powers got shorted out, or others needed them), the Fenton Boo-Merang, two pairs of Fenton Phones, a Fenton Thermos, a portable ghost shield his parents had given him, and a brand new portable ghost portal(Johnny still had the old one). Satisfied he had more than enough, Danny put his laptop with his ghost files stored in it in the bag. Then, he grabbed the First Aid Kit from under the bed and added it to the duffle.

Danny zipped it up, transformed, grabbed his duffle, and phased into Jazz's room where he saw her zipping the bag.

"Want me to carry that downstairs?" Danny questioned, grabbing the bag from the bed.

"Please," said Jazz gratefully.

Danny smiled and phased through the floor; placing the bags next to the front door. He transformed back, and walked into the lab. "Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go tell Sam and Tucker about what's going on," said Danny. "And then I'll go explain it to the Red Huntress."

"Okay Danny, be back by curfew," said Maddie. "That means you only have an hour."

"Unless there's a ghost," said Jack. "In that case come back when you defeat it."

"Right," said Danny, before transforming and flying out of the house. He flew over to Sam's mansion, and landed outside the front door. Sam's parents had become much more accepting of him after they discovered he had saved the world. Danny transformed back to human, and knocked on the door. His girlfriend's mother, Pamela Manson, answered.

"Hello Daniel," she said cheerfully. Danny tried not to scowl at the name. It reminded him far too much of Vlad.

"Hi Mrs. Manson," greeted Danny. "Is Sam home?"

"She and Tucker are in the basement," said Pamela. "I assume you know the way?"

"Yep," said Danny, walking over to the staircase to the basement. Sam and Tuck were watching a rerun of Dead Teacher V. "Hey guys," he said, walking over to them.

"Hi Danny," said Tucker. Sam muted the TV.

"Your really late you know," said Sam, standing to face her boyfriend.

"I know; does this make up for it?" Danny said, and then kissed her on the lips.

"I think so," said Sam, smiling as they broke apart.

"So, dude, care to explain your extreme lateness?" asked Tucker.

"Mom and Dad decided to send me and Jazz to California until all the chaos dies down," said Danny. "And as for the ghosts, you guys can always help Valerie."

"When do you leave?" asked Sam.

"Tomorrow," said Danny. "I'll call you guys all the time, and I'm bringing my webcam too."

"Things just won't be the same without you," said Tucker. "Have you told the town yet?"

"Tucker, that's _your_ job," said Sam, stealing her friend's beret.

"Oh, yeah," said Tucker, grinning sheepishly, grabbing the hat back from the Goth, and putting it on his head.

"Anyway guys, I've got to go tell Val, and then I think I'll go back home to get one last practice in before I leave," said Danny.

"Wait," said Sam, and she reached into his pocket and took out his cell. She pulled both boys closer to her, and held out the phone in front of them. They all smiled, and she pressed the capture button. She then saved the picture and put it as Danny's wallpaper. Handing it back to Danny, she said, "Here's something to remember us by."

"Oh, and Sam, we're still going to be dating, even though it's long distance, right?"

"Of course," said Sam. "We were made for each other, remember?"

"Yep," said Danny.

"Bye dude, see you whenever you get back," said Tucker.

"Bye Danny, I'll miss you," said Sam, and then she kissed him on the lips.

"I'll miss you too," said Danny, and he transformed and flew off. He turned invisible and flew to Valerie's new house. Tucker had paid them enough money after he had been appointed mayor so they could actually get a house. He phased into Valerie's room, where she was reading a book.

"Hey Val," said Danny, turning visible and landing on the ground.

"Hey Danny; what's up?" asked Valerie.

"My parents are making me and Jazz go live in California for a while," said Danny. "And since no one knows your identity, I was hoping you could take over the town's ghost hunting till I get back. Sam and Tuck agreed to help."

"I'd be proud too," said Valerie with a smile. "See you when you get back."

"Bye," said Danny. "Oh, and if Danielle comes, tell her my cell number. I want to talk to her."

"You got it," said Valerie, and Danny flew from the room. He then flew back to Fenton Works, where he landed in his room. Danny transformed back to human, and changed into the only pajamas he hadn't packed. Then he went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: and that's chapter one! Review and tell me what you think of it, and I'll try to post as often as I can!**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made you guys wait a long time, didn't I? Sorry! Anyway, I was reading over what I had originally written and noticed that in the first 9 chapters, I got pretty much no where into the plot (the main plot that is). So for the next chapters, I might combine them until the weekend is over, and then have my regular sized chapters. tell me what you think of me doing that.**

**Thanks to Dani-Danny, Phantom of a Rose, Naomi-Yuko, Horselvr4evr123, Majestic Moon, mystery writer5775, Haruhibunny, **The Feral Candy Cane, ReadingChick, **and LiLIndianPrinzess. Also, thank you Horselvr4evr for helping me come up with an outline. I don't remember if I sent you this chapter or not, but I'll send you the next one after I decide whether to double them or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Hannah Montana. It's winter break, so please don't bother me about that.**

**Enjoy chapter 2 of Starlife!**

**

* * *

**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Danny Fenton groaned as he allowed himself to return to the waking world. He turned off the alarm clock, careful not to blast it. He would be grounded for sure if that happened again. He groggily got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower. No doubt that Jazz was already downstairs, so he needn't worry about her hogging the bathroom.

After his shower, Danny got dressed in the one outfit he had left out: jeans and a red t-shirt with white trimming and his symbol in white. Sam had had it designed especially for him. He slipped on his sneakers, and went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth. Once he was done, he packed his toothbrush and other bathroom supplies in a small bag meant for that kind of stuff.

Danny went back to his room where he grabbed his backpack containing the thermos, the Infimap, his phone, a pencil, and a notebook. He put it on his back, and carried his smaller bag down. Downstairs, he phased it into his duffle, and then went to the kitchen, where he sat at the table.

"Nice shirt Danny," commented Maddie, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her son.

Danny blushed. "Thanks. Sam gave it to me about a week ago." As he began to eat, he couldn't help but notice that Jazz was reading a book on Ghost Envy, with a backpack filled with books on her back.

"Kids, your father and I arranged for them to transport Jazz's car to Malibu," said Maddie. "It's best if you get to Robby's house before anyone discovers who you are."

"Got it Mom," said Jazz, taking her brothers dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, we should get going now!"

"Bye Jazzy-pants!" exclaimed Jack. "Bye Danny! Let me know if you fight any ghosts!"

"Bye Dad," said Danny, rolling his eyes. He followed his sister to the front door, where he picked up both of their duffels. Sometimes it paid off to have superhuman strength. He then followed her to the car, and phased the luggage into the trunk. He then hopped into the passenger seat, and Jazz started driving to the airport.

Danny took this time to notice that his sister wasn't wearing her trademark outfit. Although her hair was up the same way, she wore her version of the popular Danny Phantom shirts that looked like Danny's trademark outfit, only it was black with turquoise trimming and her brother's symbol in the same color on the front. The rest of her outfit was the same as always.

"Jazz, don't you think we're giving away our identities by wearing these shirts?" asked Danny.

"No, everyone's wearing some version of it these days," pointed out Jazz as they saw a few teens walking in Danny Phantom shirts.

"True," agreed Danny. "What type of tickets did Mom get us?"

"First class," said Jazz. "I think she didn't want us to be crowded by adoring fans."

Danny sighed. "I save the world _one time_ and now I'm one of the most famous people in the world!"

"No one else can truthfully say that without them the world would be destroyed," said Jazz.

Danny smiled at his sister. "I guess your right. And with Vlad gone forever, that means my horrible future can never happen."

"See? Life's great at the moment, and I wouldn't change it for the world," said Jazz. They then pulled into the airport and drove over to the area where their car would go to board the plane. Their eyes widened as they saw all the phangirls pointing at the car.

"It might have been a good idea to keep my secret a secret though," said Danny. Jazz parked, and they exited. The security kept the fans at bay as Danny took out the luggage. Both teens put on their backpacks, and Danny carried both bags to check in. The only reason they were allowed to bring the weapons in the first place was because they couldn't harm any human but Danny, and Danny was the world's savior.

Once in First Class, Jazz started reading her psychology book, and Danny took out his notebook. He took out a pencil, and turned the book to a blank page. Danny felt inspired, so he touched the pencil to the paper and started drawing.

He didn't finish until the plane was about to land, and that was without color. Jazz put away her book and glanced at her brother's picture. Her eyes softened as she recognized the people in the picture, but not what was happening.

It showed Danny fighting his future self outside the Nasty Burger, where she saw herself, Sam, Tucker, her parents, and Mr. Lancer were trapped against. Danny was using the Ghostly Wail against the evil being.

It was then that Danny caught his sister looking at his drawing. He quickly put the book away, hoping she had no idea what it was.

"Danny, what were you drawing?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, er…" Danny suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Danny, I recognize that as your future self, but I don't understand where that happened. When you draw, you recall real events and draw that, but I don't remember this happening. Was it a dream you had?" asked Jazz.

"No, it was real, but no one else knows that," said Danny. "Clockwork ended up giving me a second chance, so only me and Dan know what really happened."

"It must have been pretty bad," said Jazz, hugging her little brother. "We'll find some time to have a psychology session on this. Got it little bro?"

"Got it Jazz," said Danny, and they broke the hug. They were then told to prepare for landing.

Once they had exited the plane and grabbed their luggage (Danny was holding it again) Jazz led the way to her car. It surprised them that no one seemed to recognize them in Malibu. Hoping to last a little longer without being revealed, the two opened the trunk to put the bags in. Jazz closed it, and they got into the car.

"Do you have the directions?" asked Danny.

"No, but I have the address," said Jazz. "Remember, the car has a GPS, so we're fine."

Danny grinned at her and looked out the window. He needed to get a feel for this city in case ghosts came. And knowing his luck, they would.

They drove in silence, because Jazz insisted it needed to be that way so she could find the house. They passed Seaview High School where they would start come Monday, and the mall, which was always a good place to know the location of.

After about twenty minutes of driving (part of the time including wrong turns) they finally pulled up at the address. Jazz parked the car in the street, and they chose to take their backpacks out. Danny followed his sister to the front porch, and she knocked.

* * *

**A/N: I've noticed in my writing I tend to leave cliffhangers more often than not. I have no idea why. Oh, and in the school musical _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ I play Sereny Harper. I have a grand total of 10 lines! (That was kinda supposed to be sarcastic.) Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and review!**

**Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, and then giving you a filler chapter. Okay, so most of the upcoming chapters are going to be like that, just introducing some subplots, but the main part won't happen for a LONG time. so be patient, and I'll try to put some humor into each chapter. As you read this, you will find some quotes (I think. I don't watch Hannah Montana enough to know) throughout the chapter. That was my way of getting into the characters.**

**Thanks to: UndergroundAdventures (formally the anonymous reviewer ReadingChick),** **Syuveil, Chipmunklovers, DPnarutowolf, Phantom of a Rose, LiLIndianPrinzess, MissMontana, Hordak's Pupil, and Dani-Danny. You guys all inspire me to write more, and even though it may not seem like it, your suggestiong do tend to help me write, even if I don't incoperate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Hannah Montana.**

**Oh, and just to be warned, the next few chapters are people realizing he is Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. so no one can really tell just by looking at him cause you know how TV alters things. ;)**

* * *

Danny exchanged glances with his older sister as they heard footsteps and saw a girl through the glass door. She opened it, and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Jazz, and this is Danny," said Jazz with a smile. "Our parents sent us here to stay with a Robby Ray."

"Hold on a sec," said the girl, before turning and putting her hands to her mouth. "DADDY!"

"I'm coming bud," said a man. He walked over to the door and smiled. "So your Jasmine and Daniel, Jack and Maddie's kids?"

"Yeah," said Danny. "We go by Jazz and Danny."

"Got it kids," said Robby with a smile. "As you guessed, I'm Robby Ray. This here is my daughter Miley."

"Nice to meet you," said Jazz.

"Yep," said Miley.

A boy Jazz's age came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spotting the others at the door, he walked over. "Oh, and this is my son Jackson."

"Nice to meet you dude," said Danny, and they high fived.

"Pleasure's all mine," said Jackson.

"Jackson, these are Jazz and Danny. My friends Jack and Maddie from college asked me to let them stay with us for a while until things die down in Amity," said Robbie Ray. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to go on a five mile jog."

He left, and the siblings followed Jackson and Miley into the room, where they all sat on the couch.

"Hold up, did you just say you were from Amity Park?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, we've lived there all our lives, right Danny?" said Jazz.

"Like our parents would live anywhere else anyway," said Danny with a roll of his eyes.

Miley noticed the emblem on their shirts. "Oh my gosh! Are you guys Danny Phantom fans?"

"Have you ever met him?" asked Jackson eagerly.

Danny glanced at his sister, and then back at them. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't think so Danny," said Jazz, stifling a laugh. "We both know Danny Phantom very well."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jackson. "What's he like?"

Before either teen answered, the all noticed a wisp of blue mist escape Danny's lips.

"What was that?" asked Miley.

Danny and Jazz ignored them. "Jazz, watch my backpack," said Danny, taking it off and reaching inside. He grabbed a silver and green thermos and then walked over to the window.

"So, who do you think followed you?" asked Jazz.

"No clue," said Danny. The mist came again, and the room became dark. "But I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Both Miley and Jackson screamed as a blue man in overalls appeared in the center of the room.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Jazz and Danny, laughing at the feeble excuse of a ghost.

"BEWARE, for I am the BOX GHOST!" the guy exclaimed. "I will-"

"Box Ghost, hate to burst your bubble, but there are no boxes here," said Danny.

The Box Ghost turned to Danny, and his face paled. "Ghost Child, you will NEVER succeed in locking me in that cylindrical thermos of yours that is not square!"

Danny rolled his eyes and shot a beam from his finger. It hit the Box Ghost, distracting him long enough to get sucked into the Thermos. Danny yawned as he capped the thermos and the lighting went back to normal.

"You never told us your last name," said Miley, walking over to the two. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! You're Danny Fenton!"

"That's me," said Danny, and Jackson's jaw dropped. "Although you probably recognize me better like this." With that, he transformed into his ghost form and Miley yelled in glee.

"Sweet Niblits, Danny Phantom's in our house," said Jackson, coming over to his sister.

Danny turned back to human and put the thermos in is backpack. "I can't believe the Box Ghost followed me all this way!"

"That reminds me; who's taking care of Amity while you're gone?" asked Jackson.

"My girlfriend, my best friend, and the Red Huntress," said Danny.

"Ooh, do you know her secret identity? Is she hot?" asked Jackson.

Jazz chuckled and Danny rolled his eyes. "Try 'she's dating,'" he said.

"It must be so cool to have super powers," said Miley.

"Much better than being normal," said Danny. He turned to his sister. "I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you guys last month. Vlad wouldn't have gotten as far as he did if I had."

"Wait, you know Vlad Plasmius personally?" asked Jackson.

We're archenemies," said Danny. "He was my parents' friend in college until he got his powers and Mom and Dad got married. Then he kept trying to get me to be his apprentice."

"In ways I don't think he's even going to mention, right little bro?" asked Jazz, showing him a meaningful look.

"Right Jazz," said Danny. "Look, my life is way too complicated, and I have way too many enemies to tell anyone about. Jazz knows because she's a part of Team Phantom, my parents know because they knew them anyway, and my best friends know because they're a part of Team Phantom as well. That's it."

"Just one question, did you know that Vlad Plasmius was Vlad Masters before he revealed himself to the world?" asked Miley.

"I found out when I first met him," said Danny. "But we had a deal not to tell about the other. Technically, when he was revealed there _was_ no Danny Phantom so he couldn't reveal me."

"Huh?" asked the Stewart siblings.

"Danny was so frustrated he got rid of his powers in the portal," explained Jazz. "He got them back when he was attacked by all his enemies."

"Er, shouldn't we get our bags?" asked Danny.

"Probably. I'll help you," said Jackson.

"Super strength, remember?" reminded Danny, and he left to get the bags.

"So, it'll be nice to have another girl around here," said Miley.

"I agree," said Jazz. "I usually hang out with Danny's friends, and now that he and Sam are always going out together, I'm always hanging out with Tucker."

"You mean the dude that became the youngest mayor in the history of America?" asked Jackson, grabbing a bag of chips from the counter and having a handful.

"That's the guy," said Jazz.

"So, what's it like having a super hero for a little brother?" asked Miley.

"Well, I'd have to say dangerous," said Jazz. "Sam, Tuck, and I have been captured on numerous occasions because we are the ones that the famous Halfa cares about most."

"Halfa?" both asked.

"Half Ghost Half Human hybrid," answered Danny as he entered with both duffels in one hand. "I'm one of the only three in existence, so I've been deemed 'rare and unique' in the Ghost Zone."

"Other than that, it's pretty cool to have someone like Danny as a little brother," said Jazz, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks," said Danny. "And it's great to have you as an older sister. I wouldn't have made it out of some messes if you hadn't helped."

"No prob little bro," said Jazz as she continued to ruffle his hair.

"Oh, and one thing," said Danny with a false smile. "STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR!" he exclaimed.

All three others in the room jumped, not expecting that.

"Note to self," said Jackson quietly to his sister, "never make that dude mad."

"Oh, I totally agree," said Miley.

* * *

**A/N: I just have to say I have _no idea_ what I was thinking when I wrote the end of this chapter. I wrote it months ago, so this is not my current writing style. You probably won't see it until I get to chapter 10 or so, and even then, I doubt it'll be at the main part yet. so, review, and tell me what you think!**

**Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Er, how much do I need to apolgize to you to you for making you wait for so long? Especially when I mention that I've had like 10 plus chapters of this story ready since my last update... Er, but lets ignore that right now, and I'll give the main explanation at the end of the chapter.**

**Special thanks to **TechnologyWizard,** Kitty Seville, GothicChevy, Horsecrazygal21, Chipmunklover, WolfChibi-Chan, ButtonsMagoo, JonalGirl712, Miss Montana, **Kaya Phantom, **UndergroundAdventures, Weird Romantic Gal, Skyheart92, mystery writer 5775, Darkfire Kitten, luckyfirl777, Artgirl4, and Hordak's Pupil. You guys made me so guilty, which prompted me to actually update! Um, I'm giving you virtual cake this time cause today's my birthday.**

**So yes, this update is a gift for you and a birthday gift for me, neat, ne? Um I'll have an important note regarding this story at the bottom, so please read the ending authors note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series. Happy?**

* * *

"So, what rooms are we staying in?" asked Jazz, hoping to break the tension her brother had caused.

"Jazz, you'll be staying with me, and Danny'll stay with Jackson," said Miley.

"Be aware, Jazz lives to learn," said Danny. "She mainly reads in her free time."

"Read, and help you," said Jazz. "Face it little bro, you wouldn't be as powerful as you are without the help you get."

"You have a point there," said Danny with a smile. "All of my friends always have my back and would risk everything to help me."

"It must be nice to have a friendship like that," said Jackson.

"Only two of my three friends actually knew my secret before I saved the world," said Danny with a shrug. "And that was only because they were there during the accident. Jazz found out on her own, and I found out she knew after I almost cheated on the CAT's. I decided not to tell the Red Huntress because she was trying to destroy me. I'm really good friends with the Red Huntress' secret identity, and almost dated her once, but she declined to keep me safe from the ghosts she hunted. I hate irony."

"But aren't you dating that Goth chick right now?" asked Jackson.

"Sam?" asked Danny. "Yeah. Sam's the reason I'm who I am in the first place, and as Tuck says, we were meant to be together."

"Speaking of Tucker," said Jazz, "would you be super mad at him if I told you he had bets with the majority of the school that you two would get together by the end of Sophomore year?"

"He WHAT?!" exclaimed Danny, his eyes glowing green. "When I get back to Amity he is SO dead!"

"I don't think it'd be too good for your reputation if you killed the mayor," said Miley.

"True, and then we'd have Tucker Phantom back on our hands," said Danny, and the other three stared at him. Jazz shot her brother a hard glare. "We didn't tell you about that? It happened before you found out, so I guess we wouldn't… Anyway, Tucker was kinda jealous and wished he had ghost powers and the ghost took control and yeah…" He trailed off as he noticed the astonished looks on the Stewarts' faces.

"If that happened on just one day I _really _want to know what happens every other day," said Jackson.

"Between avoiding getting my pelt put on the bottom of Skulker's bed, being called crazy for seeing a ghost only kids can see, leading a group of kids _as a human_ to save adults from Ember and Youngblood, being blackmailed into dating a girl 'cause she was overshadowed by a ghost and threatened to reveal my secret to get another ghost jealous, traveling through time, being shrunk by my parents weapons with Dash with my powers disappearing, stopping an evil ringmaster from taking over the world, temporarily gaining control of the weather, facing Pariah Dark single handedly, and coming up with the idea to save the world from the asteroid, nothing unusual."

All three's eyes widened at what he had said. _"What?!"_

"Why, oh why, did I have to say that?" groaned Danny.

"You've traveled through time?" asked Jackson eagerly. "How could I do that?"

"Trust me; time travel is no walk in the park. And you'd believe me if you saw the Valerie in an alternate future. She almost blew me to pieces before Sam and Tucker jumped out in front of me."

"Wait, _Valerie_ as in Valerie Gray, the girl you almost dated until she broke your heart?" asked Jazz. "_She's_ the Red Huntress?!"

"And this is why I never told you," said Danny.

"You mean that girl who's dating your friend the mayor?" asked Miley.

"The one and only," said Danny with a grin.

"I could never live a day in your life and not go crazy!" said Jackson. "I mean, I thought it was just fame and fortune."

Jazz let out a sharp, bitter laugh. "Tell that to all the others ghosts."

"You can't just tell a ghost to go back to the Ghost Zone," said Danny. "I have to fight every single spectral creep that escapes and send them back, only to have them escape once more."

"How'd you juggle that and everyday life?" asked Miley.

"I didn't," said Danny. "I went with my responsibilities at the town's protector rather than my human half's responsibilities."

"So what do you say we go take your stuff to our rooms?" asked Miley. "We'll help you unpack, 'cause I have a feeling that you'll be here for awhile."

"I'll carry everything," said Danny. "You guys have _no_ idea how heavy these are with all Mom and Dad's inventions and Jazz's psychology books."

They all agreed, and Danny phased the three humans and two bags into the upstairs hallway. He placed Jazz's bag on Miley's bed, and took his own to Jackson's. The girls went to take out Jazz's stuff, and the boys went to do the same with Danny.

"So, you can use your powers in human form?" asked Jackson.

"Everything but the Ghostly Wail and duplication," said Danny. "Where am I gonna put my stuff?"

Jackson looked around the room. "The desk has drawers and it's not like I use it anyway."

"Works for me," said Danny with a shrug. He opened his bag and placed his laptop on the desk. He then unpacked his clothes into the drawers. He put his bag of toiletries in Jackson's bathroom, and then the two boys stood over the bag which now only contained Danny's personal arsenal and a first aid kit. "Anyplace I can hide these where I can find them on short notice?"

"Under the bed?" offered Jackson. "No one looks there cause of what's down there."

Danny looked under and grimaced, but then grinned. "Surprisingly, I've seen more disgusting things," he said, shoving his bag under the bed.

"Like what?" asked Jackson.

"Mainly Spectra after she used my Dad's DNA to get a new form," said Danny with a shudder. He made a face. "And maybe the time Sam instated the Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian menu. I still can't believe I ate grass on a bun."

"Ewe," said Jackson. "So, what was life like before the world discovered your secret?"

"Really late nights, being late to almost every class, falling asleep in said classes, leaving in the middle of said classes, skipping said classes entirely, the town hating me, being at the bottom of the social ladder, and not being able to fight back against the bullies. All because of ghosts," said Danny. He grinned. "Of course, now the jocks are all either afraid of me or want to be my best friend, and I get special treatment for all the classes I miss because of my job."

"So you're majorly popular now?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, but it's not too easy, seeing as I've never been popular in my life," said Danny.

"Hey, do you think you can help me get the cot from the closet?" asked Jackson.

"Sure," said Danny, and he retrieved it. The two boys then set it up. Danny put on his backpack, and the two phased back downstairs.

"That is SO cool!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, as stated, it is my birthday, and I'm finally fourteen! Also, I "promote" on Friday, meaning that I'll be starting High School in the fall! Isn't that exciting?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have more chapters prewritten, but my heart isn't in this story anymore. So I'm going to put this fic up for adoption. Throughout the rest of the week, I'll be posting the remaining prewritten chapters, and when I find someone who I think will do a good job with this story, I'll send them all of the documents I have regarding StarLife. The person I choose will have free reign to edit anything I have prewritten, and will be able to consult with me if they need help. I'll post that author's name when I post the final prewritten chapter, and we'll see what happens from there.**

**As for my unexplained absense...let's just blame it on anime/manga and call it a day. Oh, and a loss of love for Danny Phantom. That had some effect too...**

**Ja ne!**

**Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I would, but I haven't gotten anyone to take over the story yet and between vacation, laziness, preparing for High School, and my laptop breaking, updating wasn't at the top of my list.**

**Thanks to all reviewers: Aslook, jc4ever11, wolfey141, **Vi**, NarutoxxAddict, PhantomGirl12, GothicChevy, hollagirl, phantom of deception, dppokegirl23, ghostanimal, ox'Jonas-Girl'xo, Weird Romantic Girl, TPcrazy, and Hordak's Pupil. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Hannah Montana.  
**

* * *

"So, what's your job in the whole ghost hunting thing?" asked Miley once the two girls were alone in her room.

Jazz shrugged, unzipped her bag, and said, "Mostly cover up and first aid. I'm much more skilled with the weapons than when I first started though. I still don't think Danny's gotten over it yet… Hey, where can I put my clothes and books?"

"I have an extra dresser and you can use the bookshelf," said Miley, motioning to the two items. "What hasn't Danny gotten over anyway?"

"The first time I fought ghosts with him I caught three ghosts," Jazz said. Miley gave her a look that said, 'So?' so she continued. "Actually, I kinda caught one ghost, three times. All of them Danny."

"Ooh," said Miley, making a face. The girls then talked mainly about girl stuff while they finished unpacking.

Once done, Jazz said, "You know what? I think I'm gonna spend some time writing my college entries thesis. I haven't worked on it in ages, and it's due by the end of the year."

"Good luck," said Miley. "I think Jackson has work so I'll be the one showing around Danny."

Miley left the room and met the two boys in the living room. Jackson was wearing his Rico's shirt.

"Miles, do you mind showing around Dan? I have to get going," said Jackson, standing up. Neither noticed the scowl on the Halfa's face at being called Dan.

"Sure," said Miley. "I was planning on it anyway."

"Bye then!" called Jackson as he ran out the door.

"So, what should we do Dan?" asked Miley, and Danny's scowl deepened.

"Can you start by not calling me Dan?" Danny asked colder than he meant to. Miley gave him a questioning look. "It's almost as bad as Vlad calling me Daniel, and I hated that. Dan just brings back bad memories."

"Whatever you say," said Miley with a shrug. The doorbell rang, and Miley went to answer, only to reveal her best friend Lilly, wearing a brand new Danny Phantom shirt. "Hey Lilly!"

"Hi," said Lilly as she entered. "Like the new shirt? It's all the rage." She struck a pose with her arms in the air.

"Don't I know it," said Danny, rolling his eyes and gaining Lilly's attention. Her eyes widened in admiration as she saw his own unique shirt.

"Where did you get that? They don't sell those types of Danny Phantom shirts in Malibu!" she asked loudly.

Danny chuckled, which confused Lilly. Miley smiled. He said, "My girlfriend Sam had it specially made for me, after all, the symbol was her design in the first place, so we get the rights."

"Huh?" asked Lilly.

"Danny, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Lilly," said Miley. "Lilly, this is Danny. He and his sister Jazz are staying with us until things die down in Amity Park."

"Amity Park?!" exclaimed Lilly. "Did you ever get to meet Danny Phantom?"

Danny bust out laughing at the irony. He stopped to think about it, and remembered the ghost catcher incident. "Actually, yeah. Only once though, and that was just shortly after he got his powers."

"Really?" asked Miley, confused.

"Fenton Ghost Catcher," Danny explained. "It was able to split both halves."

"Do you know his human half, Daniel Fenton is his name?" asked Lilly, and this time both Danny and Miley burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Lilly.

Danny managed to control his laughter, and said, "I _am_ Daniel Fenton. I just hate being called Daniel because Vlad called me that."

"That is so awesome!" exclaimed Lilly. "It was so cool how you came up with the idea to turn the Earth intangible!"

"I have my moments," said Danny with a shrug. "Although the problem here is everyone will recognize my name, and I'm trying to blend in until things get back to normal in Amity. …Or, at least as normal as it can get with ghosts."

"The question now is who are you gonna hang out with at school?" asked Miley. "The populars are gonna fawn over you, Sarah will probably want to know all of Sam's techniques of helping the environment…"

"What about you guys?" asked Danny. "Popularity is _so_ overrated. I have a good friend, who was popular, and now she's not and she's much happier."

"We'd be more than happy to let you hang with us, but you should know that Amber and Ashley have proclaimed us the bottom of the list."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" said Danny, his eyes glowing green. Both girls grinned.

With that, a shrill ringing sound came from Danny's cell phone. He took it out and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Hey handsome," said Sam's voice. "How's Malibu?"_

"Pretty good beautiful," said Danny. "I'm realizing that I'm just as popular here as in Amity, and it won't make too much of a difference."

"_At least you might get a break from the ghosts," said Sam, trying to sound hopeful._

"Yeah right," said Danny, rolling his eyes. "Sam, you know my luck. And the Box Ghost already came."

"_That fast?" asked Sam. "Val, Tucker, and I thought it'd take at least a few days for someone to find you."_

"No one that bad has come yet," said Danny. "Anything new in Amity?"

"_Tucker's been busy with a bunch of meetings, so Val and I haven't seen him since you left. Dani came by the morning, with Skulker chasing after her. Val caught him, and then gave her your cell number like requested. She then decided to go explore the Ghost Zone," said Sam._

"Remember to keep me posted. If you see anything signaling an invasion or anything of the sort, call me and I'll rush there right away," said Danny.

"_You got it," said Sam. "Oh, Tucker just came, and we only have an hour before he has to get back to work. Chat with you later?"_

"Yep," said Danny. "Love you Sammy."

"_**Danny!"**__ yelled Sam._

"Sorry Sam," said Danny. "Goodbye my sweet!"

"_You are hopeless at romance, you know that right?" said Sam, and he could just picture her rolling her eyes._

"Uh huh," said Danny. "Love you!"

"_Love you too! Bye," said Sam, and they hung up._ Danny then turned to the others.

"Invasion?" asked Lilly. "What do you mean by that?"

"My dad rebuilt the Ghost Portal after I accidentally exploded it," said Danny. "So right now, we have the only portal that ghosts can escape from, seeing as we destroyed Vlad's. So if there were to be an invasion, like in the Pariah Dark incident, we'd know because they'd come from the portal."

"It exploded?" asked Miley. "That was never mentioned on the news."

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so I never exactly told my parents how it exploded. They just think that the updates they were giving it went wrong. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz know though."

"So what exactly did happen?" asked Lilly. "And it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Danny Phantom's mysterious absence, would it?"

"Well, I was kinda frustrated at the time, and I wanted to get rid of my ghost powers, so I used the ghost portal to do so and it blew up in the process. I did accomplish my goal though, and ended up powerless. And then we kinda discovered the whole Disasteroid thing and I realized it was Vlad's fault in the first place. After Vlad got stranded in space, we used the Infimap to get into the Ghost Zone to try to work my plan. The ghosts attacked me, and I got my powers back," said Danny. "The rest you already know."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Lilly. "Wait till Oliver meets you; you're practically his idol now!"

"Don't tell me he got a Danny Phantom costume," said Miley. Lilly grinned nervously.

The door swung open, and they turned to see a boy in a makeshift version of the trademark jumpsuit of Danny Phantom, with his dark hair poorly spray painted silver. "Never fear; Danny Phantom is here to save the day!" he said dramatically, causing the girls to exchange unsure looks, and Danny to burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: This story is still up for adoption. So someone PLEASE take it over. I don't want to be forced to continue this story out of guilt, especially with my desire to work on my original stories.**

**~Emily  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know a quick update is rare from me, but seeing as I found someone to adopt the story, I thought I'd give you guys an update with his name.**

**And the new author is.........drum roll please.......Hordak's Pupil! I don't know when he will begin posting (as he will most likely be rewriting things to fit his writing style), but this story is no longer up for grabs.**

**As to reviewers: GabsGen, kittyore9, Yin7, jc4ever11, dppokegirl23, Neko Danny, NarutoxxAddict, Hordak's Pupil, Troy Bolton is Mine, and FashionDiva7. I'm going to miss hearing from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Hannah Montana.  
**

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually selling those!" Danny exclaimed, still chuckling. "Who are you anyway, because I know for a fact that it's impossible for you to be Danny Phantom."

"No it's not!" protested the boy. "And I didn't buy it; I made it." He had muttered the last part, but Danny had heard with his heightened senses. He rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Yep, it is," said Danny. He went up to the boy and observed the costume. "For one, the eyes are supposed to glow, the hair should be shorter, the skin needs to be glowing, and the suit isn't HAZMAT."

"And why would you know something like that?" questioned the boy. "It's not like you could do better!"

"Oliver, do you even realize who you're talking to?" asked Lilly.

"Erm, no," admitted the boy called Oliver. "Who are you anyway, and where did you get that totally awesome Danny Phantom shirt?"

"My girlfriend gave it to me about a week ago," said Danny. "Oh, and if you're the big Danny Phantom fan, why don't you guess?"

"Uh…" Oliver said, "Nope; not a clue."

"Does this help," said Danny, getting into a ready stance, thrusting his arms into the air, and then said, "I'm Going Ghost!"

Oliver, and even Lilly who knew what was coming, gasped as the ring of light appeared around his waist and transformed into the very hero Oliver had dressed up as. "Oh, and I'm not too much of a fan of the whole copycat look. The stores just barely got away with using my symbol, and that was only because Sam convinced me."

"You're – you're Danny Phantom!" Oliver exclaimed. He turned to his brown haired friend. "Miley, what is Danny Phantom doing in your house and why didn't you tell me?"

"His parents sent him and his sister to stay with us until things die down in Amity Park," said Miley. "I just found out today."

"But what about Amity Park?" asked Oliver.

"The Red Huntress is taking over," said Danny.

"Do you think she'd like a ride on the Ollie Trolley?" he asked, and Danny laughed. "What?"

"Dude, you're the second person to ask me that today. I so have to tell Tucker! And she's dating, so don't even try," said Danny. He paused, and smirked. "And I can't believe Tuck's not the only person with lame pick-up lines."

"You haven't even heard his Smoken Oken thing," said Lilly.

"Try 'Tucker Foley, that's T.F. as in Too Fine,'" said Danny, and both girls laughed.

"So you're actually going to be going to our school, without anyone you know?" asked Oliver.

Danny frowned slightly. "Jazz is here. Other than that, none of Team Phantom is coming. Unless there's some ghost related emergency, we're alone."

"Team Phantom?" questioned the three.

"That's what Sam, Tucker, and I called ourselves in the early days when we hunted ghosts," said Danny. "And then Jazz joined and tried to change us into the 'Ghost Getters.'" They all made faces. "Jazz has become a good member of the team though; she used to be in charge of covering with my parents, and is still in charge of first aid."

"I thought you could go through all the attacks," said Miley.

"Intangibility takes a lot of energy," Danny explained. "At least, in battle it does. Besides, if I did that the whole time I wouldn't get to fight back. And some attacks can hit me anyway."

"But you have to admit it must be cool," said Oliver. "I mean, you have super powers, a cute girlfriend, your best friend's the mayor, and you're famous. It almost makes me wonder what life would be like if you and your human half split."

Danny paled and the trio looked at him questionably. "Let's just say it wouldn't be good, and leave it at that," said Danny.

"Care to explain?" asked Miley.

"No," said Danny shortly. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Jazz coming down, psychology book in hand. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey little bro," greeted Jazz, walking over to the four. She turned to her little brother. "I think it's important that we figure out the cause of your nightmares."

"It's nothing Jazz," said Danny. "It's just a bad memory, and should go away soon."

"Danny, you know that's not how things work with you!" exclaimed Jazz. "Mom told me to make sure you're okay during this trip, and I think this falls into that!"

"If you want to know so badly, I have an idea," said Danny with a small scowl. "I just hope I'm wrong."

"What is it?" asked Lilly.

"Nothing important," said Danny. "Jazz, did we bring school supplies?"

His sister's eyes widened signaling that his distraction had indeed worked, and she said, "No we didn't! Miley, do you have any extra stuff?"

"Um, I have a light blue binder and a black one, and a bunch of notebooks, like four black and four colored. Plenty of pens and pencils too," said Miley.

"I call the black stuff," said Danny. Miley nodded, and with Lilly's help, they retrieved all the school supplies. They put them on the kitchen table. During that, Danny had phased upstairs and retrieved their two backpacks.

"I'm gonna have to say the black is a little plain," commented Oliver.

"I can easily personalize it," said Danny, and he used ecto-beams from his eyes to make a neon green imprint of his famous DP symbol. Danny did that on all of his new supplies as well.

Once that was settled, Danny phased all the school stuff back upstairs. He returned down and asked, "So, what should we do today?"

"I guess we could go to the beach," said Miley. "That's what we usually do."

"I think I'll pass," said Jazz. "I'm going to work on my college entries thesis. Danny, when you get back, we need to talk about the nightmare thing."

"Fine Jazz," sighed Danny.

"Oh, and Danny, try not to reveal yourself too soon. You want a normal enough weekend before everyone at school learns your name," said Jazz, walking back up the stairs.

"I'll try my hardest, but the situation doesn't always call for it," said Danny. She entered Miley's room, and the Halfa turned back to the trio. "So, the beach?"

"Might as well," said Oliver, leading the way out the back door. "We'll probably just hang out by Rico's today and maybe surf a bit tomorrow."

"Sounds like more fun than I've had in awhile," laughed Danny.

* * *

**A/N: It's a sad thing to see this story go. But alas, it now belongs to the incredibly talented Hordak's Pupil. If you guys want, I can leave an authors note once he gets the first chapter up.**

**~Emily**


	7. Fame and Infamy

**Hey guys, Em Phantom here. Hordak's pupil has just uploaded the first chapter of Starlife, now titled Fame and Infamy. I hope you guys all stick with it!**

**I'll miss you guys!**

**~Emily  
**


End file.
